Tri-borg (Multiverse saga)
Tri-borg is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Tri-borg is a character from the video game, Mortal Kombat. History Years ago, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster determined that his assassin clan would be more effective by eliminating their human weaknesses. They would adopt cybernetic bodies and technologically enhanced minds. In preparation, the Grandmaster ordered all members to submit to tests, during which their physical and mental data was secretly recorded and stored in an offsite database. After Sub-Zero eliminated all cyber-Lin Kuei, Special Forces discovered their hidden data storage site. They brought the drives to a secret S-F weapons lab, then downloaded several files into a test body. The consciousness of Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke somehow intermingled and brought the body to life. The "Triborg" wiped the lab clean of human occupants -- and now seeks to eliminate all organic life. Ending Moveset Special Attack Sektor Variation * Straight Missle: '''Opening his chest, Triborg fires one missile that hits the opponent square in the chest. * '''Lock-On Missiles: '''Triborg fires three missiles from it's back, which lock onto the opponent and land on him/her consecutively. This move tracks the opponent, and can be shot in front or behind them. * '''Teleport Uppercut: '''Triborg, using Sektor powers teleports into the ground through lines of codes. He then reappears behind the opponent, uppercutting them in the jaw. This can also be done in the air. * '''Flame Burner: '''Triborg uses Sektor's flamethrower and sprays it onto the opponent. * '''Air Cyber Charge: '''Triborg jumps into the air, and uses his jet beams in his hands and feet to charge towards his opponent, knocking them down. '''Cyrax Variation * Net: '''With Cyrax's abilities, Triborg fires a net from his chest, which traps the opponent. * '''Chest Saw: '''Triborg launches a buzzsaw arm that comes from his chest into the opponent's for a few seconds. * '''Bomb: '''Triborg fires a bomb from his chest that lands on the ground, and explodes after a few seconds, bouncing the opponent. This can be used to extend combos or start new ones. It can be fired close, medium or far. * '''Scatter-Port: '''Unlike Sektor's teleport, this one has Triborg's limbs and body separate and go away, before reappearing behind the opponent, joined back together. Triborg can also teleport in place. * '''Power Grab: Triborg grabs the opponent mid-air, then uses his jet boots to fly overhead with the opponent, then goes back down upside down, smashing the opponent's head onto the floor. (MKX - Cyrax '' * '''Hover Bomb: '''Triborg fires a bomb from his chest, but instead of being a regular one, it fires a bomb that has jets, allowing it to hover. After a few seconds, it will detonate. This move has a pop-up in the end, allowing extension of combos. It can be fired close or far. '''Smoke Variation' * Trident: '''Triborg fires three hooks from his chest, which he uses to pull his opponent towards him. ''(MKX '' * '''Smoke Cloud: '''Triborg throws down a smoke ball to the feet of his opponent. They are then sucked in by smoke, then reappear from above from a smoke portal. This move tracks the opponent, and can be shot in front or behind them. * '''Fade-Port: '''Triborg disappears through smoke, then reappears above the opponent, dropping on them. * '''Smoke Away/Forward: '''Triborg disappears into smoke before appearing further back or behind the opponent. * '''Dissipate: '''Triborg becomes cloaked, similar to Reptile's '''Chameleon '''and Predator's '''Cloaking. ''(MKX - Smoke '' Cyber Sub Zero * Ice Ball: '''Triborg fires a transparent ice ball from his chest that freezes his opponents. * '''Slide: '''Triborg slides through ice, damaging the lower half of the opponent. * '''Air Far/Close Dive Kick: '''Triborg jumps into the air, and using his jet boots, kicks his opponent in the chest mid-air. They can be done from afar or close. * '''Ice Bomb: '''Triborg fires an ice bomb from his chest, which explodes after a few seconds, freezing the opponent. '''Grab Ultimate Attack Alternate Costumers Tri-Borg_MKX_Render (1).png|Tri-borg(smoke) Tri-Borg_Sektor_MKX_Render.png|Tri-borg (sektor) Tri-Borg_Cyrax_MKX_Render.png|Tri-borg (cyrax) Triborgsubzero.jpg|Tri-borg (cyber sub zero) Trivia Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Balanced Category:Males Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Characters Voiced by Vic Chao